Primeira Palavra
by KL Corregio
Summary: Levantou da cama e caminhou até o quarto de frente ao seu. A janela do quarto estava aberta e o berço vazio. Estava tudo muito estranho. Onde estavam Shikamaru e Shikadai? [Familia Nara] [Desafio de Aniversario do grupo ShikaTema do face)


**Titulo da Fics:** Primeira Palavra

 **Autoria:** KL Corregio

 **Shipper:** Shikamaru e Temari

 **Direitos Autorais:** Todos os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Gênero:** Romance/Familia

 **Censura:** Livre

 **Beta Reader:** Não foi betada

 **Sinopse:** Levantou da cama e caminhou até o quarto de frente ao seu. A janela do quarto estava aberta e o berço vazio. Estava tudo muito estranho. Onde estavam Shikamaru e Shikadai?

 **N/A:** Essta fics é a resposta ao desafio de aniversario do grupo ShikaTema do face. Dia 23 de Agosto é aniversario da kunoichi mais problematica de Naruto e eu, como fã dessa mulher maravilhosa que é Temari e apaixonada por ShikaTema como sou, não podia deixar de escrever! (Primeira fics pós canon que escrevo desse casal *-*)

* * *

 **Primeira Palavra**

Temari acordou com um fino raio de sol que atravessava pelo vão da cortina batendo em seu rosto. Se espreguiçou e suspirou, tentando se situar no tempo. Fazia tanto tempo que não acordava assim, tão calmamente. Encarou o teto por alguns instantes e olhou para o lado, finalmente notando a falta do corpo do marido na cama.

Se sentou na cama e olhou para o despertador no criado-mudo. Já eram quase nove horas. Franzio o cenho. Shikadai costumava acorda-la religiosamente as sete horas da manhã para mamar, mas não lembrava nem mesmo vagamente de ouvi-lo chorar.

Levantou da cama e caminhou até o quarto de frente ao seu. A janela do quarto estava aberta e o berço vazio. Estava tudo muito estranho. Onde estavam Shikamaru e Shikadai?

Saiu do quarto para o corredor novamente e escutou um resmungo conhecido vindo da cozinha. Caminhou pelo corredor da casa até a sala e já dali escutou a voz arrastada e preguiçosa do marido:

-Vamos, Shikadai –escutou-o dizer –Sem fazer barulho! Hoje é aniversario da mamãe! Ela merece dormir até mais tarde, você não acha? Agora vamos continuar, eu sei que você consegue, repita comigo: "ma-mãe".

Parou e se encostou no batente da porta, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao ver seu marido sentado em frente ao cadeirão de alimentação do bebê, de costas para a entrada da cozinha de onde ela admirava a cena. Shikadai estava sentado no cadeirão, parecia prestar atenção no que o pai dizia, os grandes olhos verdes o fitando com curiosidade, a mamadeira vazia esquecida em cima da mesa.

-Mã –o menino emitiu o som e Shikamaru bateu as mãos pra ele em comemoração.

-Isso filho! –ele exclamou –Ma-mãe.

-Da-da –o menino repetiu o ato de bater as mãos do pai e os ombros de Shikamaru caíram.

-Não, Shikadai –ele disse –É mamãe! Ma-mãe!

-Da-da! –Shikadai riu ainda batendo as palminhas.

Shikamaru suspirou.

-Eu desisto. –murmurou, se levantando e pegando o pequeno no colo –Você realmente não vai cooperar com o papai e fazer essa surpresa pra mamãe né? Ela iria ficar tão feliz se sua primeira palavra fosse mamãe...Então vamos acorda-la para tomar café.

Shikamaru se virou com a criança no colo na intenção de voltar para quanto e deu de cara com Temari os olhando. Tomou um susto dando um pulo para trás, fazendo Shikadai rir novamente.

-O que você está fazendo aí, problemática? –ele perguntou após se recuperar do susto.

-Acordei e não achei nenhum de vocês dois nos lugares onde deveriam estar como os preguiçosos que são –ela disse sorrindo ironicamente.

-Tsc –Shikamaru bufou. –Queria que você pudesse descaçar um pouco mais hoje, então acordei antes do Shikadai pra ele não te acordar.

O sorriso irônico se tornou um pouco mais doce e Shikamaru sorriu de volta.

-Mã-mãe!

Os olhos dos dois se desviaram rapidamente para a criança no colo de Shikamaru que se inclinava na direção de Temari, com os braços estendidos, enquanto pronunciava a palavra que até pouco tempo atrás Shikamaru tentava faze-lo dizer em vão.

Os olhos de Temari marejaram e ela sentiu uma onda de amor aquecer seu coração. Pegou o pequeno do colo do pai, sorrindo bobamente.

-Tsc –escutou Shikamaru resmungar –Filho problemático.

Ela abraçou o pequeno em seu colo, ainda sorrindo e fitou o marido, que a olhava com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira na vida. Shikamaru se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura enquanto Shikadai brincava com seu cabelo ainda loiro ainda bagunçado pelo sono.

-Feliz aniversário, problemática –ele murmurou em seu ouvido e ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Obrigada, preguiçoso –ela respondeu. –Adorei o presente.

Sentiu ele rir enquanto beijava o topo de sua cabeça. Shikadai se agitou no seu colo enquanto segurava uma mexa de seu cabelo, tentado agarrar o cabelo de Shikamaru por cima de seu ombro, que se encontravam soltos como os seus. Shikamaru a soltou e o bebê em seu colo soltou um resmungo chateado quando o alvo de sua brincadeira se afastou novamente para dentro da cozinha.

Temari colocou a criança de volta no cadeirão enquanto Shikamaru colocava a agua para o chá para ferver e pegou-se pensando como sempre odiara seus aniversários quando era criança e constatou que, como tudo em sua vida, aquilo tinha mudado desde que conhecera Shikamaru.

 **Fim.**


End file.
